1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle lower structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-305786 discloses a configuration of including ducts that connect introducing ports provided to a front face of a bumper cover of a vehicle front part and outlet apertures provided to a floor wall at a lower part of the bumper cover, and bringing air introduced from the introducing ports to blow from the outlet apertures toward a vehicle-downward direction.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-073766 discloses a configuration of including ducts that connect introducing ports provided to a front face of a bumper cover in a vehicle front part and outlet apertures (outlet ports) provided to an undercover in a lower part of the bumper cover, and also including spats protruding from the undercover located at a vehicle-rearward position of the outlet apertures toward the vehicle-downward direction. An inclined portion inclined toward the vehicle-rearward direction is provided at an outer end of each spat in the vehicle-width direction so that the air blowing from the outlet aperture of each duct is brought to flow along the inclined portion toward each side (outward in the vehicle-width direction) of the vehicle.
Japanese Patent No. 3543711 discloses a configuration of providing a front end of a fender liner located frontward of each front wheel with a cylindrical spat which protrudes toward the vehicle-downward direction and whose four sides are surrounded by walls, and also providing the spats at lower ends thereof with air outlets from which the air blows.